1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to overload protection devices and, particularly, to an overload protection device for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors are used for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy. When a motor is overloaded, the electrical current to the motor increases sharply and the coil temperature of the motor rises rapidly, as a result, the coil may become damaged or even burnt out.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an overload protection device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.